For Love or for Money
by aNgelsokAwAii
Summary: {AU} Kagome and Kikyou are the masters of conning men for their money... At least, until Kagome breaks the one most important rule; Never fall in love


Disclaimer: I... do not... own... own... owwwwn... brrrk, system malfunctioning... meltdown sequence in 10... 9... 8... 7...  
  
Author Notes: Haaaaaiiii..! Have you ever seen the movie Heartbreakers? Lovely movie, just lovely... Guess what movie this ficcles is based on?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
For Love or For Money (I think someone already did this idea tho... T-T)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Let's see, how 'bout that house?"  
  
"No, too small."  
  
"You call that small?! It's big enough to raise a hundred cattle in it! Well, if you fill it up with dirt, and throw some grass in, and-"  
  
"Sweetie, I don't have time for your strange word games. And you know even just the talk of beef makes me sick."  
  
"I know, I know! I just can't believe how you can survive without a Big Mac once in a while..."  
  
"Darling, you know how many poor animals get killed a day for your taste buds?"  
  
"Screw that. You don't care about the 'poor animals', you just care about your weight."  
  
"True, too true... Ah, how about that house? It belongs to Seiichi Kaze, and he's a very well known millionaire. Oh, there he is on the lawn, Mr. Kaze, proud owner of S.Y. co. toiletry products!"  
  
"..."  
  
"He worth 366 million, and is getting more everyday!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, sure, he does seem a bit loopy, but look, he's going to the bushes. I know how much you like nature men!"  
  
"He's peeing in there."  
  
"... Well, yes, but hey, see! He picked up a leaf and is examining it!"  
  
"To see if he can wipe his ass with it!"  
  
"Hmm, you've got a point there. Will you hand and me the packet? I want to see who this house belongs to. Very big one, no?"  
  
"Here, hey, hey, keep your eyes on the road! Hey, WATCH IT! GO LEFT! NO, RIGHT! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE GOING TO HIT THAT-"  
  
"Oops. Oh well, he'll live. And honey, please don't tell me what to do; I am the oldest, after all. All you have to do is sit tight and let me do the work."  
  
"There you go again! Treating me like a child when you almost killed us!"  
  
"But you /are/ a child."  
  
"That's bullshit, /granny/!"  
  
"What. Did you. Say. To me?"  
  
"Old lady!"  
  
"Why you-"  
  
The red convertible swerved dangerously from right to left lane, before slowing to a stop, both passenger and driver too busy to maintain the wheel.  
  
"I'm only -get your foot off my stomach- five years younger than you! Stop -gyah! That hurt!- treating me like a CHILD!"  
  
"But you called -damn, those were expensive!- me a GRANNY!"  
  
"See, YOU'RE the one acting childish!"  
  
"Am not! My breasts are too well developed and beautiful for a child!"  
  
"HA! I can see them already sagging, like an old GRANNY'S!"  
  
The fight also slowed to a stop, when the older one of the two women, the driver, noticed the house behind the other woman.  
  
"Stop it!" She said swatting away the girl's hands, which where at the moment clamped around her neck. "You idiot! Turn around!"  
  
The younger woman scowled rather childishly, before releasing her hold and turning around. "Why should I-" her eyes grew wide as she gazed at the huge mansion. "It... It's beautiful..." she breathed.  
  
"Four-stories too." The other agreed.  
  
At that moment a teenage looking boy came out of the front door, and walked toward one of the numerous cars in the driveway. He had reddish brown hair tied back low in a ponytail, giving him a slight girlish look. The confidant stature, sparkling new clothes and BMW he was climbing in suggested how wealthy he was. If it wasn't for the lollipop clutched in his hand, he could be easily be mistaken as a much older man.  
  
The older one of the two women hummed in appreciation. "If that's the owner's son, I don't need to worry about how our Mr. Rich looks like. Let's go."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The woman who suggested this house turned to face the other. "Yes?" she said a bit impatiently.  
  
"I know that face... It belongs to the owner of Kitsune Plastics."  
  
The woman's face brightened. "Oh good! A bit immature, but still, he's a rich guy, yes?"  
  
The other girl paused, before answering, "Yeah, but he's also only twenty."  
  
"And..?"  
  
"You're 26!"  
  
The older woman tossed her hair and smiled. "It's okay. No male ever turns down Kikyou Higurashi."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heads turned to watch the two young women stride in the hotel as if they owned the place. They were both quite beautiful, with rosed ivory skin and a dark sheet of silk for hair. The only difference was how they walked and the energy coming off them.  
  
The taller, more dignified one, namely Kikyou, seemed like it wasn't unusual to have men falling all over her. The other girl, however, had a bouncy energy Kikyou lacked. Her name was Kagome Hirugashi.  
  
With the same last name along with the same face, most people were stunned when they found out they weren't twins, but in fact distant cousins. Kikyou found that they could use this to get the most out of her schemes.  
  
"Okay here's the plan," Kikyou whispered to Kagome. "We're going to go after something simple, yet believable."  
  
"Um, the Great Sushi?" Kagome answered, looking straight ahead.  
  
"No!" Kikyou whispered. "Why do you think you're holding the Box if we're doing the Sushi! We need sushi to do the Sushi!"  
  
Kagome grinned, and replied, "Sorry. So when are we going to do the-"  
  
Kikyou stuck out her foot, tripping Kagome who fell with a rather cartoonish landing. Kikyou made her eyes go wide with feigned innocence and exclaimed in a horrified voice, "Oh my! Somebody!" She crouched down beside the groaning girl and secretly squirted some water on the ground whilst wailing, "Help my dear Eri!"  
  
Kagome groaned again, and whispered while glaring at Kikyou, "Eri? I don't want to sound like airhead!"  
  
Kikyou grinned and stomped on Kagome's hand, causing her to yelp louder. "Oh no!" Kikyou wailed again, and more people gathered around. "My pooor Eri! Slid on water, she did! Poor Eri! My poor, EXPENSIVE vase!"  
  
"Ah, what, ah, is the p-problem?" A balloonish nervous looking man stuttered, obviously the manager.  
  
"My vaaaase!" Kikyou cried. "And my siiiiiister! Both so precious! Both so expensive to fiiiiix!"  
  
The manager jumped back, and stuttered, "Ah, oh dear, please, we'll pay for the vase, and the room! Please, your name please?" He whimpered. "Just don't sue us..."  
  
Kikyou gave a smile with a hint of smugness and replied, "Kazumi and Eriko Kiyomizu."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
End Note: Thank you for reading! If you already saw the movie, I might use a few jokes from there, but I promise that the storyline's going to change closer to the middle when I add more characters. ^-^ PLEASE REVIEW! *whimpers*  
  
I'm sorry it's so short, please tell me if I should continue and if the plot doesn't make sense or something... And will someone please tell me how Kagome's last name is spelt? I think I got it wrong... -.-; 


End file.
